disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Gothic Coppelia
A Genderless soldier that seems more monster than human. Fearless and powerful, even by puppet soldier standards, it pours all of it's strength into each mighty swing of it's hammer. ''Bestial Soldier (Ex): ''At 1st level, the Gothic Coppelia gains the Monster Subtype and proficiency with Physical Monster Weapons. It retains it's proficiency with Hammers/Axes/Flails, and it gains a mallet attack as a natural attack as if it were it's monster class natural attack. This deals 1d8 bludgeoning damage and has a X3 critical multiplier. Unlike with most monster subtype creatures, the Gothic Coppelia can still multi-class, and still gains ability score bonuses as if it were a humanoid class, however as with a monster type, it is barred from using combat maneuvers without selecting the proper feats. The Gothic Coppelia can select monster feats, but only monster feats that are selectable by Nekomata. This replaces the Fast movement of the Barbarian. True Androgyny (Ex): '''At 1st level, you become completely genderless. You gain a +10 bonus to bluff checks to pretend to be either gender, and become immune to any effects that apply only to male or female enemies. At 10th level the Gothic Coppelia becomes immune to abilities of creatures that trigger if it would be attracted to certain sex, sexual orientation, or seduction based abilities. ''Dead Calm (Ex): ''A Gothic Coppelia can enter a dispassionate killing spree as a free action, granting her additional combat prowess. The dreadnought gains only half the usual bonuses from her rage but takes no penalty to her AC, can use all her normal skills and effects that require concentration, and is not fatigued when her rage ends. The Gothic Coppelia cannot enter a rage for 1 minute after she ends her rage, and she cannot charge or run while under the effects of her rage. This ability alters rage. ''Heavy Damage Expert (Ex): '' At 3rd level, The Gothic Coppelia gains the Monkey Grip feat as a bonus feat. At 6th level they gain the fierce one hand style feat as a bonus feat. At 9th level the Gothic Coppelia gains the Vital Strike Feat as a bonus feat, At 12th they gain Ultra Violence, at 15th Improved Vital Strike, and at 18th Greater Vital Strike. If the Gothic Coppelia possesses one of these feats, they can instead take another combat feat when they would gain this feat. These replace the Stitched Flesh Marauder abilities at all levels. ''Violent Avenger (Ex): ''Whenever a Gothic Coppelia gains Rage powers, she can instead select one of the following Vigilante Talents. This talent is only available while they are raging. Another Day, Armor Skin, Chase Master, Close the Gap, Combat Skill, Cunning Feint, Environment Weapon, Expose Weakness, Favored Maneuver, Fist of the Avenger, Foe Collision, Gator Wrangle, Leap and Bound, Mad Rush, Magical Familiarity, Nothing can stop me, Signature Weapon, and Vital Punishment. This replaces the Barbarian's normal Rage powers. The first Rage power a Gothic Coppelia gains must be a vigilante talent. '''REINCARNATION Gothic Coppelia Reincarnation